Antifungically active and anthelmintically active triazinobenzimidazoles unsubstituted at the 7(8)-position are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,120. Benzimidazole-2-carbamates substituted with the R.sup.2 -substituents set forth herein are described in pending application Ser. Nos. 417,963, filed Nov. 21, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,821, and 526,861, filed Nov. 25, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,824.